narutooccouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
IruShi aka Iruka X Shinju
IruShi stands for Iruka X Shinju. They are a CanonXOC couple. Hyuuga Shinju belongs to Myttens/Mytties of Deviantart. Umino Iruka belongs to Masashi Kishimoto . About Hyuuga Shinju Underconstruction. Shinju's personality Shinju is a calm and patience person, overall she’s friendly and polite, but she does have a certain rigor about her, which seems to keeps people in tone. This is mainly true with children. As seen with Ebisu, Shinju highly disapproves of pervert behaviour. Its one of her pet peeves seeing Hatake Kakashi reading his adult novels in front of children, as example. Its not because she’s such a prude person, this trait is caused by her perverted grandmother who raised her. Shinju has a weakness for children, and loves to teach. She doesn’t seem to face any difficulty handling troublesome children, as being a patience person she takes her time to attend to the children individually. At Konoha’s ninja academy she’s a renowned and a loved teacher, she’s been praised by several of teachers, for her good contemporary teaching method, including Umino Iruka, who admired her since childhood. She likes to give a personal touch to her teaching methods, as seen giving classes outside the classroom whenever the weather loans itself. Shinju really enjoys Iruka's company, she considers him as her closes friend. Very often they help each other out with paperwork or making schedules. Ever since Iruka took part in the academy they‘ve been close, especially since Shinju was Iruka’s mentor before he participate the teachers exams. Not much later Shinju developed romantical feelings for Iruka while working together. This is later revealed before the start of the 4th shinobi world war, where she confess her love for him to her grandmother, after she gave him a braided charm. Out side the classroom Shinju is a devoted mother and caretaker, having a adopted child and a elderly woman to take care of, she’s always occupied. However because Shinju is always running errands her household doesn’t get the attention it needs. She tends to postpone her duty as house wife, at her daughters dismay, who is embarrassed to have her friends over, when her mother didn’t attend to the house. If Shinju finds a moment for herself she loves to knit or gardening, she has her own little vegetable garden where she keeps herbs for when she practising herbalism. Another hobby she likes to attend to. About Umino Iruka Iruka's parents were killed twelve years before the start of the series, defending Konoha from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Initially, he was present on the battlefield, telling his father he wouldn't leave, but stay and protect his mother. His father shouted at him that it was the parents' duty to protect the child. He was later forcibly removed from the battlefield by an unknown shinobi. With his family gone, Iruka had no one to give him attention. Iruka thereafter became a prankster much like Naruto would later become, trying to gain attention to stave off his loneliness. He would spend his time at the monument where his parents' names were engraved, and, in his darkest moments would be cheered up by the Third Hokage. Mizuki was a childhood friend of Iruka's after the Nine-Tails Attack, and usually made him feel better. It later turns out, due to other people giving Iruka more attention than they do to Mizuki, Mizuki's kindness to Iruka revealed to be an act just to gain the Hokage's approval, all the while making Iruka miserable discreetly. In a non-canon filler, Iruka was shown to have become a teacher because he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation, inspired by the Third Hokage's wisdom. When Naruto became his student, he found it awkward to deal with the very monster responsible for his parents' death. He tried to ask the Third Hokage if he could not teach Naruto, though he was eventually disabused by the notion by his former mission commander, Kakashi Hatake. Later, Naruto went into the woods to steal items from corpses. Iruka chased him down and protected him from Takigakure spies who were attacking Naruto, eventually backed up by Kakashi. After saving Naruto and bringing back the document attached to the artifact the latter retrieved, he thanked the Third for assigning Naruto to him. He thus resolved to be straight forward and deal with Naruto strictly in class from then on, in order to train him to become a fine shinobi. Iruka's personality Iruka is described as being both big-hearted and soft-hearted. This is seen most often seen through his teaching methods often giving a watchful eye over his students as they progress. This however, does not mean that he is a pushover, as he can be stern when the situation calls for it most often seen when he shouts at his students in order to get them to obey him. Despite the travesty of losing his parents at a young age, Iruka remained a determined and strong-willed individual with a kind disposition. Pre-Naruto Naruto Underconstruction. Naruto time skip Underconstruction. Naruto Shippuden Underconstruction. Naruto aftermath Underconstruction. Trivia Underconstruction.